


Risk Assessment

by vix_spes



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Clothed Sex, Extended Scene, M/M, Porn, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Having killed Gazelle and Valentine, not to mention having saved the world, Eggsy decides to take a risk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be written (and posted!) for the Bring Back the Porn challenge but clearly I failed. Still, it is done now.

“Eggsy, where are you going? There’s no need for champagne, we’ve got loads in the plane.”

At Merlin’s words, Eggsy slowed down from a run to a jog and considered his options. There were two of them; one of them was a sure thing and the other was very much not a sure thing. If he carried on moving forward then he’d be greeted by a willing and eager sure thing; a genuine, real-life princess who had categorically said that if he saved the world then he could fuck her up the arse.

Well, he’d saved the world. Now he just had to decide whether to go with the safe option of Princess Tilde – and who would have ever thought that a Scandinavian princess would have been a safe option – or whether to go with the option that could, potentially, fuck up everything that he’d been working for in the last weeks and months.

Because, in the other direction was Merlin.

Merlin, handler and technological genius of the Kingsmen, the real power behind the throne. Merlin, who could still look like a total badass even whilst wearing a jumper with patches on the shoulder and who had looked so fucking hot in his pilot’s uniform that Eggsy had been hard-pressed not to come all over the suit that Harry had had made for him. Yeah, Eggsy wasn’t ashamed of the fact that he’d had a hard-on for the Scotsman since Eggsy had been sprawled at the man’s feet in just a pair of sodden pyjama pants and more than half in love with him since Merlin had ordered him to “whisper in his ear”.

He was fairly certain that, given that he had just killed Valentine, Gazelle and the majority of Valentine’s minions, they were hardly going to tell him that he couldn’t be a Kingsman. Besides, he’d killed that posh twat Arthur as well so he could hardly object because Eggsy had refused to shoot JB. He’d worked hard for this, harder than he’d worked for anything since he dropped out of the Marines and he wanted this, wanted to be a Kingsman so fucking much. Was he really prepared to risk it all by propositioning the man who basically ran the show?

“Eggsy?”

Fuck it. When had Eggsy ever taken the safe option?

“Yeah, ‘m on my way, Guv.”

(~*~)

It was a hell of a lot easier going back to the jet as the route heading back was a bit different this time. For one thing, the only reason that Eggsy had to hurry was so that he didn’t lose his nerve and not because the world was going to end if he didn’t hurry up. For another, there were headless bodies everywhere and Valentine’s secret bunker had been redecorated with brains. Somehow, Eggsy didn’t think it was going to become the latest trend in interior decorating. When he got to the plane, he took the steps two at a time and left the umbrella propped up against the door to the cockpit. Turning to the right and the main cabin of the plane, Eggsy stopped in the doorway and simply stared.

Merlin was sat at what seemed to be a smaller, mobile version of his console back at the Kingsman estate. He was sat slightly sprawled and still wearing his pilot’s uniform, fingers practically dancing across the keyboard. Eggsy imagined those fingers doing the same dance across his skin and another wave of lust and sheer want washed over him. He couldn't help but wonder what Merlin's hands would feel like; would they be smooth or calloused? Eggsy was so lost in thought that he failed to realise that Merlin had addressed him, even though his attention was still on the screens in front of him.

"Huh?"

"Eloquent as always, Eggsy. I said Roxy's fine; we'll pick her up as we leave. Now, what took you so bloody long?" Merlin spun to face Eggsy, legs spreading slightly as he did so and Eggsy's grip on the door frame increased infinitesimally as he willed himself to not make a sound. Even so, a slight whimper escaped him. "I thought I told you we had plenty of champagne here."

"Well I already had it, didn't make sense to waste it."

"Fair enough, can’t argue with that. So, what took you so long?"

“Strange as it sounds, that missing princess propositioned me.” Because it did sound strange. It sounded strange to Eggsy and he’d been the one that she propositioned. He watched as Merlin processed the information quickly.

"Princess Tilde propositioned you? Propositioned you how?”

“I asked if I could have a kiss if I saved the world. She said that if I saved the world that I could, well, that I could…”

“You could what? Spit it out, lad.”

“ThatIcouldfuckherarse.”

There was silence as Merlin processed Eggsy’s run-on sentence followed by a raised eyebrow as he deciphered what Eggsy had actually said. And then Merlin was speaking.

“Well, what the hell are you doing here? You’re a good-looking lad. There'll be plenty of people throwing themselves at you through work - and outside of it - and you'll have your share of honeypot missions but princesses offering a shag don't come around every day. Especially not that kind of shag. I could have waited for you."

"Maybe I didn't want the princess."

"Princess Tilde offered up her arse - literally - and you're saying you didn't want it? What the shite do you want?"

Gathering up every single scrap of courage, Eggsy took a deep breath and laid his entire future as a Kingsman on the line. “You. I want you.”

“Oh. Oh my word.”

Merlin looked poleaxed but not disgusted and he certainly wasn’t shoving Eggsy off the plane which Eggsy took to be a good sign so he took a few tentative steps forward.

“Merlin? You gonna say somethin’?”

“Did that bastard of a step-dad punch you in the head too many times? You’re saying you want me instead of a princess?”

“Can you stop asking me if I’m sure about the bloody princess? Do you have any idea how fit you are? Seriously, it shouldn’t be possible to look that fit in those bloody ugly tweed suits. I’ve wanted you almost since the day I met you.”

“Is that so?” Merlin stood from his chair, towering over Eggsy as he did so.

“Yes.”

“So, let me get this straight. You saved the world and, as a reward, you want me…”

“To fuck me. Yes.”

“Alright then.”

“Alright?” Now it was Eggsy’s turn to be poleaxed; this was all going a bit smoother than Eggsy had envisaged. He hesitated, not really having planned past confronting Merlin and propositioning him. He hadn’t even really planned that, to be honest. Eggsy watched as a crooked smile curved Merlin’s lips.

“You gonna stand all the way over there all night, lad?”

Eggsy took a deep breath and, mustering his courage once again, stepped forward so that he and Merlin were practically chest to chest. He’d noticed that Merlin was tall before – it was pretty hard to miss – but he’d never realised how much taller Merlin actually was. After all, the last time that he and Merlin had been this close, Eggsy had been convinced that he didn’t have a parachute, that the Kingsmen thought he was a pleb and didn’t want him and was just generally rather pissed off. Now, he couldn’t notice anything but how broad Merlin’s shoulders were in a tailored jacket, how he towered over Eggsy by a good four inches and just how fucking good he smelt. Eggsy was utterly transfixed and couldn’t help swaying slightly into Merlin.

Even though Merlin hadn’t reacted badly to anything so far, as Eggsy stretched up onto tiptoe and brushed his lips against Merlin’s for the first time, it was undeniably tentative. Eggsy remained there, lips pressed against Merlin’s for seemingly interminable seconds with no response before, utterly disheartened, he gave and started to lower his heels. It was only then that Merlin came to life. One arm came up to clamp around Eggsy’s waist, pulling him flush up against Merlin’s body while the other came up to cup Eggsy’s cheek. For his part, Eggsy surged up against Merlin, throwing his arms around Merlin’s neck and absent-mindedly wondering if climbing Merlin like a tree was an option. And then all thoughts simply disappeared as Merlin took control of the kiss and Eggsy’s ability to process anything evaporated in seconds.

He’d never been kissed like this before.

Merlin’s lips were softer than he’d imagined but still firm as they pressed against his. Eggsy felt Merlin’s tongue swipe at the seam of his lips and he parted them with alacrity, his tongue entwining with Merlin’s as he wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck. He’d kissed and been kissed by plenty of people – men and women - but it had never been like this. He’d never felt as though all his senses were being overwhelmed at once, never had the urge to just surrender everything. Then again, because Eggsy was Eggsy, he couldn’t just surrender, he had to give as good as he got. When Merlin started to move backwards, not breaking the kiss, Eggsy followed eagerly as Merlin sat back down in his chair, settling himself in Merlin’s lap and unable to resist wiggling slightly. His actions drew a choked groan from Merlin and gasp from Eggsy as he felt Merlin’s cock take an interest in the proceedings and realised that yes, it was as big as Eggsy had fantasised it being.

Eggsy surged against Merlin once more, claiming his lips in a truly filthy kiss before grinding back down against the impressive bulge in Merlin’s trousers. He could feel Merlin’s hands roaming over his back and thighs before settling on Eggsy’s arse, cupping and squeezing it almost rhythmically. Eggsy’s head fell back as Merlin’s lips left his and trailed down Eggsy’s throat, nipping at the tendons there and causing Eggsy to arch into Merlin’s ministrations eagerly. He grumbled unhappily as Merlin’s lips left his skin and one of Merlin’s hands disappeared from where it had been grasping Eggsy’s arse. Turning his attention to Merlin’s jaw and ear, leaving teasing nips and light kisses as he attempted to persuade Merlin to return to his previous activities, Eggsy turned his head as he heard Merlin rummaging in a drawer before the slight clink of something being placed on the desk. Seeing the items that Merlin had placed within easy reach, Eggsy arched an eyebrow, a lecherous grin playing on his lips.

"Really, Merlin? Lube and johnnies in your drawer? Shouldn't be surprised after the hidden weapons cupboard but still..."

“A Kingsman is prepared for every eventuality.”

“Sweet. What other shit have you got hidden around here?”

“Do you want to be a nosy bastard or do you want me to fuck you?”

If his partner had been anybody but Merlin, Eggsy would have made a crack about them being over eager but it was Merlin and Eggsy wasn't ashamed about the fact that he was desperate to have the man's cock inside him.

“Fuck me, Merlin. _Please._ ”

“Yes.”

The word had barely left Merlin’s lips before Eggsy was out of Merlin’s lap and stripping, leaving each item wherever it fell on the floor. A small part of his brain piped up with the thought that a bespoke suit like this deserved more care than Eggsy was currently showing it, that Harry would be horrified but Eggsy ruthlessly quashed it; thinking about Harry would only kill his hard-on and besides, he wasn’t ready to think about Harry just yet. He paused, fingers tucked in the waistband of his boxers when he realised that Merlin was still fully dressed. More than that, that Merlin hadn’t made any sort of attempt to get undressed.

“Enjoyin’ the show, guv?”

“I was, as a matter of fact, although it would have been improved if you’d gone a little slower.”

“You plannin’ on getting naked at all or have you changed your mind about fucking me?”

“Is there some rule that I don’t know about which requires me to be naked before I fuck you?”

Eggsy’s breath caught in his throat and then he flung himself at Merlin, all but scrabbling at his shoulders in an attempt to get closer. “Oh fuck, that’s hot.”

“Such a mouth on you,” Merlin brushed his thumb over said mouth.

“You just wait and I’ll show you want I can do with my mouth.” Eggsy sucked Merlin’s thumb into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it before releasing it with an audible pop, smirking as Merlin’s pupils visibly dilated at his action.

“Tempting as that may be, that may have to wait for next time.”

Disappointed as he was that he wasn’t going to get Merlin’s cock in his mouth, Eggsy chose to focus on Merlin’s words and the fact that he had said this wasn’t going to be a one-off. There was going to be a next time.

Leaving one last teasing nip to the pad of Merlin’s thumb, Eggsy reached over to grab the lubricant, spreading some on his fingers and reaching back so that he could start to prepare himself. He couldn’t help but hiss as the first finger inched inside, Merlin’s hands tightening on his hips at the sound, but pressed ahead knowing that he was going to need all the preparation he could get so that he wasn’t walking like John Wayne in the morning; it had been a long time since he’d slept with a bloke and he wasn’t sure he’d ever slept with anyone with a cock as big as Merlin’s.

He was so intent on his preparations that he didn’t register that one of Merlin’s hands had moved until he felt a blunter, thicker finger at his entrance and he surrendered his task to Merlin. As first one then two fingers filled him, stretching him with a slight burn that Eggsy couldn’t help but relish, he conceded that taking the risk and choosing Merlin over the princess had been the right decision. When Merlin graduated to three fingers, thoroughly preparing Eggsy for his cock and fingers unerringly grazing over Eggsy’s prostate making Eggsy buck on his fingers in desperate need of just _more,_ Eggsy decided that enough was enough.

While Merlin’s fingers were amazing – and they really were – more than anything, Eggsy wanted Merlin in him. Reaching out, careful not to let Merlin’s fingers leave him, he snagged the condom from the desk and gripped it in his teeth as he started fumbling at the placket of Merlin’s trousers, desperate to get at the man’s cock. Merlin put up no resistance and helped Eggsy as much as he could, raising his hips and twisting so that they could shove Merlin’s trousers and boxers just far enough down his thighs that they wouldn’t get in the way. The instant that Merlin’s cock sprang free, Eggsy wrapped his hand around it and gave it a couple of strokes before ripping open the condom with his teeth. Eggsy didn’t waste any more time and slipped the condom over Merlin’s cock before slicking it with the remaining lubricant.

Rising up on his knees, Eggsy used one hand to position Merlin’s cock and hold it steady as he slowly lowered himself down, his head dropping back as he moaned in pleasure. He felt Merlin’s hands come up and grip tightly onto his hips, guiding Eggsy down until his arse was sat on Merlin’s thighs and he was full to the brim with Merlin’s cock. Yup, he’d definitely never slept with anyone with a cock as big as Merlin’s. He felt full to the brim and he could feel it with every single tiny movement that he made.

Taking a deep breath, he placed his hands on Merlin’s shoulders and shifted his hips experimentally. It felt good; hell, it felt fucking fantastic. Tensing his thighs, he started to raise and lower himself on Merlin’s cock, unable to stop the litany of pleas for more and noises of delight that escaped his lips. Merlin wasn’t silent himself, emitting huffs and grunts as he became a far more active participant in the proceedings, snapping his hips up every time that Eggsy moved down. With Merlin’s cock raking over his prostate with every thrust, it didn’t take long before Eggsy was close to orgasm.

His rhythm faltering as his thighs quaked, Merlin took over using his grip on Eggsy’s hips to keep him moving as Eggsy took his cock in hand. It didn’t take more than a few strokes before his orgasm ripped through him, striping his hand with come and all but wailing as he clenched convulsively around Merlin’s cock. It was only as he came back down from his high, brain still somewhat foggy, that he realised that Merlin was still hard inside him. Eggsy wasn’t sure that he had the strength left to keep going – he hadn’t been fucked like this in a long time – considering how much his thighs were quivering but that didn’t seem to bother Merlin who managed to manipulate Eggsy as though he was little more than a rag doll.

Eggsy couldn’t help but whine, oversensitive from his orgasm, but it wasn’t long before Eggsy was being pulled down into the cradle of Merlin’s hips as Merlin arched up into him with a roar. Sapped of energy, Eggsy slumped into Merlin, feeling broad hands sweep over his back and Merlin’s voice rumble in his ear although he wasn’t paying too much attention to the actual words.

Eggsy managed to raise his head from where it was pressed against Merlin’s shoulder as he was jostled slightly, wincing at the feeling of Merlin’s softening cock shifting inside him, to see Merlin wiping Eggsy’s come from his hand with a familiar piece of fabric.

“Oi! That was me tracksuit!”

“I’m sure you will survive. I have no doubt that it will survive and, should it not, I’m sure your Kingsman salary will stretch to buy a replacement.”

Eggsy’s grin, which had already been threatening to take over his face, stretched just a little wider. Despite Merlin’s sardonic tone, he had just confirmed that Eggsy was a Kingsman. Eggsy wanted to crow with delight. He was a Kingsman and Merlin had just given him the best fuck of his life. There was only one thing that could make things better.

“Merlin? We’re doing this again, right?”

“Aye, Eggsy, we’re doing this again.” 

~*~

When they finally arrived at the spot where Roxy had landed, they were greeted by a somewhat irate Roxy who greeted Eggsy with a punch to the arm as she stomped on board.

“What the hell took you so long? I spoke to Merlin two hours ago and he said that you were on your way back to the jet then.” Roxy’s words were punctuated by yet another punch to the arm. “Seriously, what were you doing? Why have you got that stupid look on your face and why does it smell strange in here? Eggsy!”

Eggsy tried to tone down the ridiculous grin that had been on his lips for the last thirty minutes or so. “Sorry Rox, we got a little bit distracted. Had to do a bit of a risk assessment.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/260189.html)


End file.
